


So Much Like Stars

by webofdreams89



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff and Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson sends them on a mission. Natasha has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romnovs (tashatops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/gifts).



> Wrote this for my friend, so I hope she likes it! I used the Femslash Trope Bingo prompt "snowed in" and the title comes from a Mary Oliver's 'Snowy Night.'

It wasn’t often that Natasha and Bobbi had missions together.  Their skillsets often overlapped and it just made sense to pair them with other agents if possible.  This time, it wasn’t possible.  Besides, they worked well together and that was enough reason for Natasha to enjoy working with Bobbi.

Of course, it wasn’t the only reason.  She’d had a bit of a crush on Bobbi when they met, something that had grown once they got to know each other a bit better.  And then there was that mission in Paris last fall where things didn’t go according to plan and they ended up having to pose as a couple.  Things got a bit muddled at one point, something Natasha never let happen, and Bobbi admitted that she didn’t just want to _pretend_ to be Natasha’s girlfriend.

Their relationship moved slowly, something neither of them particularly minded.  It was hard, though, when they barely got to see each other.  They kept in touch as much as possible, but she often missed Bobbi like hell. 

It’s why she jumped at the chance to take the mission with Bobbi.  It was beneath Natasha’s skills, beneath Bobbi’s too, just a quick in and out data retrieval.  Two days tops, with most of it spent traveling.  However, Natasha had other plans.

“I’m not sure why Coulson didn’t just send us a few days from now,” Bobbi said quietly.  They were far up north in Canada, having just been dropped off at a small airstrip.  The rest of the ground they would have to cover by snowmobile and on foot in order to avoid detection. 

“The snow doesn’t look like it’s going to hold off, does it?” Natasha mused, glancing up at the dark gray sky. 

“We have forty miles to cover.  I don’t care how fast the snowmobiles are, we’ll never make it there and back in time,” Bobbi said with a cute snort. 

Natasha grinned at her as she shouldered her pack.  “I may have taken all that into consideration when we took the mission.  Coulson owes me a favor.  Well, he actually owes me a lot of favors, but I cashed one in.”

“Now why would you do a thing like that?” Bobbi asked, a small smile on her face.  She stepped in front of Natasha, hands on her girlfriend’s hips, and gave her a quick kiss.

“Because I know of a cabin a couple miles from here that we can take shelter until the snowstorm passes.”

“Devious,” Bobbi said, smirking.  “I like it.”

“I hoped you might.”  She grabbed her Bobbi’s hand and led her away from the airstrip.

*

It was just beginning to snow when they reached the cabin, tiny snowflakes giving way to large clumps that fell and stuck to their hats and boots.  The cabin itself was property of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had a hidden compartment in a nearby tree that, when opened, could give you access to the cabin itself if you keyed in the right codes.  Natasha made quick work of it and followed Bobbi inside.

The cabin was small, little more than one open room, and fully stocked.  The cupboards were filled with nonperishable food and there were stacks of chopped wood by the fireplace. 

“Looks like everything’s been taken care of,” Natasha said, eyeing the freshly made bed.

“That must have been some favor Coulson owed you,” Bobbi said, setting her bag down next to the tiny couch. 

Natasha knelt to get the fireplace ready.  “It was.  He knows how cranky I get when I go long periods of time without seeing you.”

Laughing, Bobbi said, “Cranky is one word for it.”

Natasha threw her a wide grin that softened when she saw Bobbi watching her.  “Besides, there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“And you had to drag me all the way to the Canadian wilderness to ask me?” Bobbi teased, putting a hand on Natasha’s shoulder. 

Chuckling, Natasha asked, “Well, when else do I see you?”

Bobbi hummed in agreement. 

Natasha got the fire started and they then made a quick meal from the cupboard’s stock, eating together in near silence and just enjoying the other’s company.  When they were finished, they slipped out of their uniforms and laid down in front of the fire, swathed in blankets.  Bobbi spooned Natasha from behind, peppering kisses across her neck and trailing her fingers over Natasha’s stomach and thighs.

“God, that feels good,” she murmured, turning her head back as far as she could.

“Yeah?” Bobbi asked.  When Natasha nodded, she pressed her lips to Nat’s and lightly kissed her, moaning when Natasha grabbed her hand and slid it down the front of her underwear. 

“You’re already so wet,” Bobbi said with a groan, her fingers parting Natasha’s labia and slipping inside just enough to make her squirm.

“Who wouldn’t be with a hot six foot tall blonde whispering sweet nothings in their ear?” Natasha asked.  Her words dissolved into a moan when Bobbi’s palm brushed against her clit. 

“I’m a bit partial to redheads myself,” she replied before kissing Nat again.  She withdrew her fingers and lightly pressed them against Natasha’s clit, starting slow and quickly building up to the rhythm Natasha liked best.  Bobbi slid her free hand down the front of her own underwear, working herself to the same rhythm as Nat.

“Oh god, you’re touching yourself too,” Natasha moaned, feeling the back of Bobbi’s hand brush against her ass as she touched herself. 

“I can’t help it,” Bobbi murmured.  “It’s been so long and I’ve missed you.”

“Believe me,” Natasha gasped, “I don’t mind.” 

Natasha began to feel her the sensation build higher until it claimed her and she came, quivering against Bobbi’s body.  She breathed hard for a moment before she turned, pushing Bobbi’s hand out of the way and replacing it with her own.  Bobbi moaned loudly when Natasha touched her, sliding two fingers inside her and rubbing her clit with her thumb.  It only took seconds before Bobbi came too, shuddering around Natasha’s fingers.  Natasha eased her through it before she pulled her fingers out. 

Drawing her down for a kiss, Bobbi wrapped her arms around Natasha and tossed a few of the blankets to the floor.  “That was amazing,” she said.

“Yeah it was,” Nat said, voice gravelly.  “Love you.”

Bobbi’s blissful expression slid into a wide smile.  “Love you too.  I meant what I said before.  I really have missed you.”

“That’s actually relevant to what I wanted to talk to you about,” Natasha said, then ducking her face into Bobbi’s neck.  She was usually so good at faking confidence, but Bobbi always saw right through it. 

“Oh yeah?”  Bobbi felt Natasha nod against her skin.  “And what’s that?”

“We don’t see each other enough.  Move in with me,” Natasha whispered.  “Please move in with me.” 

It wasn’t a difficult decision.  Bobbi cared for Natasha more than she had any of her past lovers, and ached for her when they were apart.  Which was often, and would likely continue to be so.  Still, it would nice to have a home with her.

Bobbi kissed the side of her head.  “I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
